


Lekcja odpowiedzialności

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Młodzi synowie Elronda postawieni w sytuacji, gdy muszą zachować się jak dorośli. Trochę angstu, trochę akcji, trochę dramy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lekcja odpowiedzialności

                Choć słońce nie wzbiło się jeszcze na niebo, horyzont rozjaśniał się powoli, przełamując noc, gdy wychodzili z obozu. W lesie jednak panował mrok, a powietrze było chłodne i rześkie, mimo że zapowiadał się kolejny upalny dzień.

                Glorfindel prowadził niewielką grupę. Pogoda ostatnio dopisywała, jak to w lipcu, a dzieciaki w Imladris tryskały nadmiarem energii, więc razem z Amdironem i Calithelem postanowili zabrać młodzież na parodniowy wypad w okoliczne lasy. Synowie Elronda marudzili o polowanie już od jakiegoś czasu, a Glorfindel uznał, że można zrobić z tego większą wycieczkę i zebrał całą ósemkę; wiek z okładem minęły od wojny z Sauronem i w Imladris pojawiły się dzieci. Grupka młodzieży w podobnym wieku wniosła wiele radości w społeczność elfów zmęczonych walkami. Glorfindel miał zwykle do czynienia przede wszystkim z wszędobylskimi synami Elronda, ale zdarzało mu się czasem uczyć dzieciaki w grupie. Miło było dla odmiany robić to nie tylko dlatego, że tego wymagały okoliczności.

                Wycieczka oczywiście stanowiła doskonały pretekst do tego, by posiedzieć przy ogniu do późna, ze śpiewem i opowieściami. Gwiazdy świeciły jasno na niebie, powietrze było czyste i rześkie. Glorfindel obserwował potem z rozbawieniem rozespane dzieciaki, gdy zbudził je przed brzaskiem; jakby nie było, wybierali się na polowanie i chciał dotrzeć do wodopoju o odpowiedniej porze. Udało mu się nawet sprawić, że grupka szła bez gadania i żartów, choć Tirniel i Faervel wymieniały szeptem uwagi co jakiś czas.

                Nie doszli do strumienia. Znajdowali się w wąskiej kotlinie między dwoma wzniesieniami, gdy z boków posypały się strzały, a spomiędzy drzew wypadli orkowie. Idący na czele Glorfindel krzyknął i zachwiał się nagle, ugodzony jedną z nich; czarne drzewce sterczały złowrogo z jego boku. Widząc, że dowódca elfów został trafiony, orkowie wydali okrzyk triumfu i przeszli do bezpośredniego ataku. Elf utrzymał się jednak na nogach i dobył miecza.

                Amdiron i Calithel przedarli się między spłoszoną młodzieżą; tylko oni byli w pełni uzbrojeni, dzieciaki miały jedynie łuki i noże. Glorfindel nie ważył się na gwałtowniejsze gesty, ograniczając się do odpierania orków atakujących go bezpośrednio. Strzała pozbawiła go oddechu, rana, nie wiedział, jak poważna, osłabiała szybko, a ból paraliżował.

                Synowie Elronda śmignęli koło niego, nim zdążył ich zatrzymać. Wciąż jeszcze drobniejsi, nadrabiali szybkością, choć ich bliskość ograniczała Glorfindelowi pole manewru.

                – Odwrót! Cofnijcie się, już! – krzyknął na braci. Chciał ich przepuścić przed sobą i osłaniać, ale zachwiał się na nogach i Elrohir zawrócił sprawnie, z nożem rzucił się na plecy orkowi, przed którym starszy elf nie zdołałby się osłonić.

                – Nie możesz zostać na końcu! – zaprotestował młodszy syn Elronda, gdy ork padł.

                Glorfindel gdzieś w podświadomości zarejestrował stanowczą, nieznoszącą sprzeciwu nutę w jego głosie, tak inną od zwykłego tonu; przez moment odniósł wrażenie, jakby to nie Elrohir, ale jego ojciec to mówił. Obraz zaraz prysł, bo dzieciak patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem i desperacją. Glorfindel obejrzał się na Elladana, który, także jedynie z nożem, wymknął się napastnikowi i cofnął. Któreś z dzieciaków ogarnęło się i zaczęło szyć z łuku, osłaniając odwrót. Z boku Amdiron i Calithel ochraniali młodzież. Dowódca chciał zagarnąć ramieniem Elladana, zmusić go, by poszedł przodem, ale nieoczekiwanie obraz zaczął się zamazywać.

                Elladan zareagował w porę. Gdy Glorfindel wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, a potem nagle zachwiał się, starszy syn Elronda chwycił go, nim opiekun poleciał na ziemię.

                – Ro! – krzyknął za bratem, bo Glorfindel osuwał się na niego całym ciężarem, a za ich plecami wciąż byli orkowie.

                Elrohir podtrzymał rannego z drugiej strony; Glorfindel był dobre pół głowy wyższy od nich i nie należał do najdrobniejszych.

                Orkowie spostrzegli, że elfowie są w kiepskim położeniu i trzech najbliższych ruszyło w stronę braci. Elladan podniósł miecz, który wysunął się ze zmartwiałej dłoni Glorfindela. Obrócił się ku orkom i zmusił ich do cofnięcia.

                Gdzieś z tyłu krzyknęła któraś z dziewczyn; Elladan nie mógł rozpoznać w zgiełku, która. Zrównał się z Amdironem i dopiero po chwili razem z opiekunem dogonili resztę; orkowie pierzchli pod ich mieczami i ostrzałem. Starszy syn Elronda w pierwszej kolejności odszukał wzrokiem brata i odetchnął, ale potem zorientował się w sytuacji i zmartwiał.

                Methenil wraz z Galahinem trzymała bezwładne ciało brata; z gardła Lagorona sterczały czarne drzewce strzały. Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie zbyt zszokowanej, by pojąć, że jej starszy brat nie żyje, ale pomagała go nieść, oglądając się co rusz za siebie.

                – Nie zatrzymujcie się! – polecił Amdiron i zmusił Elladana, by poszedł dalej.

                Elrohir z Himelonem na pół nieśli, na pół wlekli Glorfindela, Tirniel i Faervel opuściły łuki, nie widząc więcej orków i pospieszyły do przodu. Methenil wydawała się podążać automatycznie za nimi, Galahin obok niej utykał, ale nie porzucili ciała Lagorona.

                Calithel dogonił ich jako ostatni. Szedł pewnie, ale lewy rękaw nasiąkał krwią.

                – Wracamy do obozu – rzucił głośno Amdiron; głos miał szorstki i napięty, ale też nie trzeba im było zachęty. Schodzili najkrótszą drogą, z oczami dookoła głowy, przestraszeni.

                Elrohir z przerażeniem obserwował plamę krwi powiększającą się na kaftanie Glorfindela. Wiedział, że grot tkwił gdzieś w ranie, której chwilowo nie miał jak obejrzeć, ale po upływie krwi mógł stwierdzić, że było źle.

                Wracali prawie biegiem, tak szybko, jak tylko umożliwiało im to nierówne podłoże i ranni. Elladan dołączył do brata i pomógł nieść Glorfindela. Długi miecz dorosłego elfa przeszkadzał mu, ale nie odważył się go odłożyć, mimo że Amdiron i Calithel ubezpieczali tyły.

                Do obozu dotarli po kwadransie chaotycznej ucieczki i odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy spostrzegli czekające spokojnie kuce. Amdiron poganiał młodych, by pozbierali najważniejsze rzeczy i szykowali się do drogi powrotnej, ale Elrohir zaprotestował, ledwie położyli Glorfindela na ziemi i odchylił poły jego kaftana.

                – Nie możemy jechać! Muszę coś z tym zrobić, bo nie dotrzemy do domu! – zawołał do starszego elfa, który przejął inicjatywę w zastępstwie za Glorfindela. – Wykrwawi się – wskazał na drzewce i grot tkwiący głęboko poniżej żeber.

                – Rób, co trzeba, Elrohirze, byle sprawnie – rzucił krótko Amdiron; jego oczy lustrowały czujnie otoczenie. Spojrzał na zbitą gromadkę i zakomenderował. – Faervel, miej łuk w pogotowiu. Galahinie, co z twoją nogą? Tirniel, zatroszcz się o to...

                Elrohir nie słuchał dalej; bardziej w tej chwili interesował go Glorfindel i zadanie, które go czekało. Elladan przyniósł mu opatrunki, rozciął ubranie nieprzytomnego, by mieli otwarty dostęp do rany. Bracia wymienili zdesperowane spojrzenia; było źle, a oni dopiero zaczynali zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

                – Przytrzymaj go, spróbuję usunąć ten grot – podjął decyzję Elrohir.

                Teoretycznie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, zdarzyło mu się też wyciągać strzały z martwych zwierząt, ale tu sytuacja była diametralnie inna. Grot tkwił głęboko, zahaczony, a od szybkości i precyzji młodszego syna Elronda mogło zależeć życie Glorfindela. Elrohir nie chciał brać tego na siebie, ale jeden zdesperowany rzut oka na opiekunów dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma wyjścia; Amdiron usiłował jednocześnie ogarniać całą grupę i pomóc Calithelowi z rannym ramieniem, więc nie było szans, by zajął się jeszcze Glorfindelem. Poza tym to oni z Elladanem byli synami Elronda, a to zobowiązywało.

                – Musi się udać – rzucił cicho Elladan, z właściwym sobie uporem.

                _Musi_ , powtórzył sobie w duchu Elrohir. _Musi się udać, Glorfindel nie może umrzeć,_ pobrzmiewało mu gdzieś w podświadomości, ale zgłuszył, o ile mógł, te pobożne życzenia; ojciec uczył, że to tylko prowadzi do błędów.

                Grot ugrzązł, a obłamany koniec był mokry od krwi, ślizgał się Elrohirowi w palcach. Strzała poruszyła się pod wpływem jego manewrów, przemieściła z mdlącym mlaśnięciem, ale Glorfindel nie zareagował w żaden sposób, co tylko bardziej przeraziło Elrohira.

                – Przyszykuj mi igłę, to trzeba będzie szybko szyć, bo się wykrwawi – poprosił nerwowo, gdy świeża krew wypłynęła wokół grotu.

                Ponowił próbę. Tym razem się udało i Elrohir z przerażeniem patrzył, jak krew siknęła mocniej. Ucisnął ranę.

                – Pospiesz się! – W głosie młodszego syna Elronda pobrzmiewała panika; miał za mało rąk, by poradzić sobie samemu.

                Jak się okazało, nie było to jego jedyne zmartwienie, bowiem brzask nie ochronił ich przed powtórną napaścią. Mieli nadzieję, że wraz z nastaniem dnia będą bezpieczni, ale widać stanowili dla orków łatwy cel i pokusę wartą ryzyka. Pierwsza strzała świsnęła spomiędzy drzew, w nerwowym zgiełku czynionym przez młodzież nawet nie bardzo było ją słychać. Elladan rzucił bratu nawleczoną igłę i poderwał się z ziemi z mieczem Glorfindela w ręce; nie miał sposobności odszukać w jukach swojego.

                – Rób swoje, będę cię osłaniał! – krzyknął do brata. Dostrzegł jeszcze, że Elrohir pokiwał głową, ale potem musiał się skupić na tym, co działo się tuż koło niego.

                Orków nie było dużo, ale wystarczająco, by wzbudzić zamęt. Elladan wysunął się między wrogów i brata, przyjął pierwsze pchnięcie i umknął w bok. Nie ostrzy bał się najbardziej, a strzał; nie wiedział, czy i ilu orków mogło kryć się między drzewami i wystrzelać ich w dogodnym momencie.

Faervel szyła z łuku, Methenil odszukała wśród rzeczy więcej strzał. Calithel odgradzał je od wrogów, na ile mógł, Himelon zasłaniał się niezgrabnie wygrzebanym gdzieś mieczem Elrohira.

                Wokół Elladana zrobiło się ciasno. Mściło się na nich to, że położyli Glorfindela nieco z boku, by nie przeszkadzać reszcie w pakowaniu; teraz byli przez to oddzieleni. Starszy syn Elronda nie był w stanie utrzymać dystansu między orkami i Elrohirem, stwory przemykały przez jego obronę i podchodziły do brata od boku...

                – Ro! – Elladan zdążył jedynie zawołać ostrzegawczo, gdy rozbrojony przez niego ork umknął mu poza zasięg miecza i rzucił całym ciężarem na Elrohira.

                Młodszy z braci krzyknął z zaskoczenia i bólu, gdy stwór oderwał go od Glorfindela i wgniótł w kamienie. Zdołał jednak chwycić nóż i wbił go wrogowi w szyję.

                Elladan nie mógł patrzeć na brata, zbyt zajęty orkami, z którymi nie dawał sobie rady. Amdiron dostrzegł to i przedarł się pomiędzy stworami do synów Elronda. Korzystając z popłochu, jaki wywołało pojawienie się starszego elfa, Elladan zerknął na oszołomionego Elrohira, który usiłował strząsnąć z siebie orka.

                Wydawało się, że sytuacja jest opanowana. Z Amdironem skupiającym na sobie główny atak, Elladanowi pozostawało uważanie na boki. Zdołał powstrzymać dwóch orków, widział, że Elrohir wrócił do szycia i potrzebuje jeszcze chwili, by upewnić się, że Glorfindel się nie wykrwawi. Miecz dorosłego elfa nie leżał mu w dłoni, Elladan był przyzwyczajony do inaczej wyważonej broni na ćwiczeniach. Stąd też źle wymierzył cios, impet pociągnął go zbytnio w bok i ostrze orka ześlizgnęło mu się po ramieniu; drasnęło go tylko, ale to wystarczyło, by się potknął.

                Amdiron wpadł między orków i niego, dając Elladanowi chwilę potrzebną na odzyskanie równowagi. Ciął jednego, drugiego odepchnął i obejrzał się na syna Elronda, chcąc sprawdzić, czy jest bezpieczny.

                Ten moment nieuwagi wystarczył, by trzeci z orków przebił go od tyłu. Amdiron padł na kolana, zdołał jeszcze zamachnąć się mieczem i trafić wroga, ale potem osunął się na ziemię.

                Elladan nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć; krzyknęła za to Methenil, ku której pomknął ostatni z orków, wywinąwszy się spod miecza Elladana. Dziewczyna była bezbronna. Starszy syn Elronda upewnił się tylko, że nikt nie zajdzie Elrohira od tyłu i rzucił się w pogoń za zbiegiem.

                – Faervel, z lewej! – zawołał w biegu, bo wokół grupki krążyło jeszcze kilka stworów. Calithel z Himelonem osłaniali mieczami elfki i rannego Galahina; starszy elf słaniał się na nogach, lewe ramię zwisało bezwładnie. Methenil z jakiegoś powodu znalazła się sama na odsłoniętej przestrzeni i stanowiła łatwy cel. Na szczęście pozostali przy życiu orkowie nie mieli łuków, a Elladan zdołał dopaść tego, który zmierzał ku dziewczynie.

                Ostatni ork został unieszkodliwiony i Elladan zatrzymał się na moment, gdy zorientował się, że Amdiron padł, a Calithel opierał się ciężko o Tirniel, która właśnie pomagała mu usiąść.

                – Zbieramy się stąd – zdecydował nieco niepewnie, ale gdy spojrzał po reszcie, dostrzegł kilka par oczu patrzących na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Jednocześnie gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co dalej ma zrobić; nigdy przedtem tak naprawdę nie dowodził, a choć nieraz miał ochotę się sprawdzić, zdecydowanie nie pragnął dowiedzieć się tego w sytuacji, gdy od jego decyzji mogły zależeć losy całej grupy.  – Nie możemy ryzykować, że nas tu jeszcze dorwą.

                Elrohir aż się zdziwił, gdy zacisnął ostatni szew i uświadomił sobie, że udało mu się zamknąć ranę, a Glorfindel wciąż oddychał. Teraz, gdy walka ustała, młodszy syn Elronda pozwolił sobie na głębszy oddech przed założeniem bandaży.

                Nie zdążył zacząć, bo Faervel krzyknęła i zawołała go. Elfka kucała przy Amdironie.

                – Elrohirze! Pomóż!

                – Opatrzę Glorfindela, idź! – rzucił Himelon i przyklęknął spiesznie przy nieprzytomnym.

                Elrohir znalazł się przy opiekunie w kilku krokach; Faervel cofnęła się, robiąc mu miejsce. Młodszy syn Elronda drżącymi rękami obrócił Amdirona, rozciął ubranie. Odsłonił ranę na brzuchu i zamarł.

                Przedtem myślał, że z Glorfindela lało się dużo krwi, ale tutaj nawet nie było porównania. Próbował tamować, ale co udało mu się zatrzymać z jednej strony, wyciekało drugą. Amdiron miał oczy zamknięte, ale twarz ściągniętą z bólu; łapał powietrze urywanymi oddechami, pierś unosiła się coraz słabiej.

                Aż przestała. Elrohir nie zorientował się w pierwszej chwili, tak jak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z łez ściekających po policzkach. Ręce ślizgały mu się od krwi, rękawy miał zachlapane po łokcie, gdy w końcu zmniejszył nacisk na ranę; nie było już kogo ratować.

                Elrohir cofnął ręce, otarł mokre dłonie o spodnie; i tak był już uwalany od stóp do głów, krwią tak przyjaciół, jak i wrogów. Oszołomiony patrzył na ciało Amdirona, dopóki ktoś wołający go po imieniu nie wyrwał go ze stuporu.

                – Elrohirze! – zniecierpliwienie w głosie brata sugerowało, że wołał go już nie pierwszy raz.

                – Tak, tak – rzucił w roztargnieniu młodszy syn Elronda i pospieszył do Elladana; ręce zacisnął w pięści, żeby się tak nie trzęsły, zignorował ból w palcu.

                Elladan pochylał się nad Calithelem i starał się go utrzymać w bezruchu. Krwi nie było aż tak dużo, zarejestrowała jakaś obojętna część Elrohira, ale co go przeraziło, to że elf był przytomny.

                – Co jest? – zapytał względnie spokojnie, ale wzrok uciekał mu ku pobladłej twarzy rannego.

Sięgnął ku ranie, by ją lepiej obejrzeć, ale Calithel jęknął i spróbował się odsunąć. Młody elf natychmiast cofnął ręce i spojrzał na brata z desperacją.

                – Nie dam rady – wycedził cicho, tak żeby nie słyszeli go inni dookoła. Co innego, kiedy Glorfindel nie ruszał się i pozwalał robić swoje, co innego, gdy Calithel był przytomny i czuł każdy niewprawny ruch Elrohira.

                – Ro, sam tego nie zrobię – zauważył Elladan z ledwie skrywanym zniecierpliwieniem. Musieli zniknąć stąd jak tylko mogli najprędzej i Elrohir wpadający w panikę był ostatnim, czego potrzebowali. – Masz pewniejsze ręce niż ja w tej chwili. – Jego własne wciąż drżały z wysiłku, a szrama na ramieniu nie pomagała. Starszy syn Elronda w porę powstrzymał się, by nie powiedzieć bratu, że przed chwilą nabrał więcej wprawy w usuwaniu strzał; raczej by to nie pomogło.

                Elrohir spojrzał na swoje dłonie, uwalane krwią i zaciśnięte mimowolnie na tunice Calithela. Przymknął na moment oczy i odetchnął głębiej, a potem skinął głową.

                – Przepraszam, Calithelu – powiedział tylko i wziął się do dzieła.

                Bracia pracowali razem w pośpiechu, Elladan głównie używając całej siły, by przytrzymać rannego, gdy Elrohir usiłował usunąć strzałę; grot naruszył kość. Calithel na swoje szczęście zemdlał rychło, pozwalając im dokończyć bez dodatkowego stresu.

                Himelon w międzyczasie zabandażował Glorfindela, Methenil pozbierała strzały. Gdy Elladan wstał, zostawiając brata przy Calithelu, konie były już gotowe do drogi, a Faervel wyszukiwała jeszcze spiesznie prowiant pośród rozrzuconych na ziemi rzeczy; nie było czasu, by wszystko pakować, poza tym potrzebowali konie nieobciążone.

                Elladan nie wiedział, kto litościwie owinął ciała Lagorona i Amdirona kocami, ale był za to wdzięczny.

                – Himelonie, pomóż mi – poprosił i razem wzięli na siebie ponurą konieczność załadowania zwłok na konia. Elladan wyłapał puste spojrzenie Methenil, która stała, zagubiona, ale gdy przerzucili ciało jej brata przez koński grzbiet, w elfce coś pękło.

                – Co robicie?! – zaprotestowała. – Dlaczego tak... – głos załamał się, krzyk przeszedł w szloch. Tirniel chwyciła ją, zamknęła w mocnym uścisku, nie pozwalając przeszkadzać. Methenil wtuliła się w nią i łkała rozdzierająco.

                Elladan zerknął na brata, ale Elrohir nie stracił więcej panowania; z ponurym spokojem usiłował z pomocą Galahina usadzić nieprzytomnego Glorfindela w siodle. Gdy szło o rannych, młodszy z bliźniaków przejmował stery, pozostawiając bratu ogarnięcie całej grupy. Elladan nie był pewien, czy Elrohir zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego opanowanie było mu bardzo potrzebne. Na wsparcie starszych nie mogli w tej chwili liczyć.

                – Tirniel, pojedziesz z Calithelem – stwierdził starszy syn Elronda. Rozważał wprawdzie posadzenie roztrzęsionej Methenil z rannym, ale bał się, że elfka sobie nie poradzi. Calithel był półprzytomny i potrzebował asekuracji.

                – Nie ma co dłużej zwlekać. – Faervel spiesznie związała kasztanowe włosy w warkocz i chwyciła łuk.

                – Mhm. – Elladan ogarnął jeszcze pozostałości obozowiska i wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia; wszystkim im było spieszno opuścić to ponure miejsce. – Ro, prowadź, będziemy ubezpieczać tyły z Faervel.

                Elrohir tylko skinął głową i zgarnął ramieniem wciąż łkającą Methenil. Wcisnął jej w rękę uzdę wierzchowca, który niósł Glorfindela i Galahina, i ruszył spiesznym truchtem z mieczem w dłoni. Tirniel z Calithelem pojechała drogą, którą wybierał, za nią Himelon prowadził luzaka ze zwłokami. Elladan i Faervel zamykali niewielki oddział.


End file.
